1. Field
The present disclosure relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for transmitting, by a user equipment, information on the amount of data for device-to-device communication via a network through a buffer status report in a wireless communication system supporting device-to-device communication.
2. Discussion of the Background
Communication between terminals (Device to Device (D2D) communication) is a communication scheme that has been utilized from the days of analog radio set, which has a long history. However, communication between terminals in a wireless communication system is distinguished from existing communication between terminals.
The communication between terminals in the wireless communication system refers to communication in which terminals utilize transmission/reception technologies of the wireless communication system in the frequency band of the wireless communication system or other bands, and directly exchange user data without using an infrastructure (for example, a base station). This may allow wireless communication in an area outside the limited wireless communication infrastructure, and may reduce loads on the network of the wireless communication system.
Thus, there is a need for transmitting a buffer status report on D2D data to be transmitted in order to efficiently provide D2D communication in a wireless communication system.